Owlette’s Well That Ends Well
Owlette’s Well That Ends Well is the 22nd episode of Season 33. Summary Due to how her harsh words and annoying flirting affected Catboy, Owlette falls into despair. Lady Rancora takes her chance to bring Owlette over to the dark side, but the Star Darlings have different plans to help Catboy and Gekko bring their friend out of the darkness and come to her senses. Plot The episode begins in Amaya’s bedroom were Amaya doesn’t seem too happy today. In fact, she looked all sulky much to Birdie, Snowdrop, and Sparkly’s worry as they do not know why their own was acting this way. Amaya hugs her pillow tight and sighs as she begins to remember the harsh and angry things she said to Connor/Catboy on their missions due to him being reckless, too curious, letting leadership get into his head, messing things up, trying to be more super than others, and always rushing into things before stopping to think. Then, she thought back at those times when her flirting really annoyed her friend as flashbacks from many past event flashed into her head, then ended. Amaya was starting to think if it’s her fault for getting Connor/Catboy infected by Lady Rancora’s negative energy by being too harsh and mean to him, and after hearing what Connor/Catboy said to her when he was infected, she was beginning to think that maybe it would be better if she stayed away from Connor just so she wouldn’t try to hurt his feelings or annoy him with her flirting. Just then, her iDisney rang as she solemnly picks it up just to hear her friends ask her if she wants to come and make some macarons as she says yes in a depressed tone and that she’s on her way as she got off of her bed to head out, but her bird pet friends were still worried about her sad behavior. Later, Kwazii, Luna, Sofia, Jade, Ruby, Sage, Tessa, Adora, Libby, Scarlet, Cassie, Clover, Connor, and Greg were waiting patiently for their friend to arrive so they can get started on making the macarons, But Amaya seems to be running late. That is, until she appeared, but she still didn’t look happy they can tell as Jade asks her why the long face, but Amaya only responded that it’s nothing and that they should get started on the macarons. Connor didn’t like to see Amaya look all sad for no reason, so he decides that since they’re making something delicious, he should make something that will hopefully make her smile again. As everyone except Amaya who decided to sit and watch all got to work, they made different kinds of macarons while Connor and Greg were busy making heart-shaped chocolate macarons, but they were only for Amaya as they hoped they would cheer her up. But after they finished making the macarons, Amaya waves them macarons Connor made for her away as she says that she's not in the mood to try them, at least not yet, then she solemnly walks home. Connor and Greg and their friends were beginning to worry about her as this was not like Amaya to be so sad for some unknown reason. Back in her room that night, Amaya was back sitting on her bed after brushing her teeth and putting her pajamas on but she was still sad and not even Birdie, Snowdrop, and Sparkly can try to cheer her up. Suddenly, a black cloud of negative energy burst open the window and it entered Amaya's room, just to reveal the Star Darlings' arch enemy, Lady Rancora! When she saw her, Amaya smugly asks what she was doing here on Wishworld again as Lady Rancora says to her that she just sensed her negativity and thought about using some of it to help her forget all those sad and hurtful memories she's been thinking lately. Glaring at Rancora, Amaya tells her to forget it and that she is not going to hurt her friends if she uses her negativity to make her into Nega-Owlette like it did to Catboy that made him into Nega-Catboy. But Lady Rancora was planning to use Amaya's negative energy for a different reason as she holds out her palm at Amaya and she adds all of her negative wish energy power to increase Amaya's negative energy, much to her bird pet friends shock and horror as they tried to stop the wicked Starling, but it was too late because Amaya was already infected with too much negative energy as she falls into depression and despair! The next morning, Connor and Greg were getting more worried about Amaya's absence. She hasn't been with them for days, and she hasn't called them or texted them either. Something's up, and they need to find out why as they went to her house to check on her. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magical aura reading *Cooking & Baking Magic *Levitation *Magic Sensing Trivia *Amaya/Owlette is the second PJ Mask to be infected by Lady Rancora’s negative energy. **The first was Catboy in Nega-Catboy. *The following is a list of the PJ Masks episodes and the Disney Junior Animated Series episodes that are seen during flashbacks in Amaya/Owlette’s memories: **Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble **Catboy Takes Control **Catboy’s Two-Wheeled Wonder **Night of the Cat **Bounce-A-Tron **Owlette the Flirt **Romeo’s Disguise 2 *The scene of Amaya/Owlette’s darkened world is similar to the scene of Ciel in despair from the Kira Kira Precure A La Mode episode, Fly! Rainbow Pegasus, Cure Parfait!. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Kira Kira Precure A La Mode! Category:Precure Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with flashbacks